The manufacture of luminescence conversion elements having a cutout, for example, a cutout in order to provide space for the connection of a bonding wire, regularly leads to relatively large amounts of rejects. The mechanical processing required often produces cracks and defects in the luminescence conversion element which result in the conversion element being unusable. Moreover, abrasive processing methods can result in an undesirable curvature of the ceramic luminescence conversion element.